Pearlbending
by Avatardy13
Summary: Ash and Dawn are transported into the Avatar world. What adventures await them? Read to find out!


Pearlbending

A fanfic written by Lover of Amine

Staring Ash Ketchum, Dawn, and the Gaang

NOTE: I do not own Avatar, Pokemon, or any characters featured. This is truly a fan-made thingy.

_~AxD~_

Ash and Dawn were strolling through Eterna Forest together. They had just started dating. They sat down for lunch when they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno, but we better go check it out." Ash said.

They walked to the middle of the forest to find a strange portal. It was made of water, earth, fire, and air. They walked curiously over to it.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"Maybe we can go inside and check it out. We might have an adventure!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Ash smirked. 'That's my girl.' he thought. 'Adventurous and brave. That's why I fell in love with ya.'

"Ladies first?" Ash said. Dawn gave him a look. "Guess not" said Ash. They leaped in the elemental portal and found themselves in a strange land. People were tossing rocks at each other... without even TOUCHING them. They walked around and bumped into someone. He was bald, had an arrow on his forehead, and looked no more than 13. They also found themselves with a girl with braided hair, a guy with a boomerang, a blind girl, and a girl with some fans. It was Avatar Aang and his friends Katara, Sokka, Toph Bei Fong, and Suki.

"H-hello..." Dawn and Ash cautiously said.

"Hi, I'm Aang!" Aang greeted. The rest of the Gaang introduced themselves too.

"I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend, Dawn." Dawn had to blush at that.

"Aww, girlfriend! That's so sweet!" Suki swooned.

"So, you definitely don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?" Katara asked.

One explination later, on a ride with Appa, the Gaang decided to harbor them in until Ash and Dawn can go back to their world. During the ride, they told Ash and Dawn all about the Avatar world. They were heading to the Fire Nation to visit their friend, Firelord Zuko. Once they landed, Ash put on Sokka's old Fire Nation clothes, and Dawn put on Katara's old ones to disguise themselves.

"How do I look?" Dawn asked. Ash looked over at Dawn and was mezmirized by her in the red top and skirt.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Ash said, blushing.

They fixed their hair in traditional Fire Nation style. Ash had trouble pulling his hair into a bun, so Suki helped him put it in a wrapped ponytail. Katara fixed Dawn's hair the way she had it when she was disguised as a Fire Nation girl.

"Tada! Normal Fire Nation kids!" Aang said, gesturing to Ash and Dawn.

"They look good! Alright, let's head to the palace!" Sokka said.

"We're here to see Firelord Zuko." Aang said to a guard at the palace. The guard let them all in. Ash and Dawn set their eyes on a teenage boy with a scar across his left eye. They tried not to look at it.

"It's good to see you, old friend." Zuko said to Aang, giving him a friendly hug. "It's good to see you all." Zuko set his eyes over to the blue-haired girl and the black-haired boy. "Who are they?"

"I-I'm Dawn." "A-and I'm Ash." they both said nervously.

"It's OK. I don't bite." Zuko said with a chuckle. "It's probably the scar. It's OK. I don't care if you look. I've had it for 4 years."

"How'd you get it?" Ash asked. Dawn nudged him on the back and whispered "Ash, don't ask him that!"

"No, no, it's alright. I got it from my father. We battled an an Agni Kai, a fire duel. He was trying to teach me respect, but he wasn't a very compassionate father, except to my sister Azula. Azula was just like him in every way: evil and merciless."

"You forgot a firebending prodigy." everyone heard a girl say. They turned around. It was Azula. "And rightful heir to the throne."

"How'd you get out of prison?" Katara said.

"P-prison?" Dawn whimpered. Ash held her close.

"Ha! You think that place could hold me? Zuzu, you didn't defeat me in the Agni Kai, that Water Tribe peasant girl did. That means the throne is still up for grabs. Let me have it, brother, and I won't have to kill you."

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that!" Ash yelled.

Dawn gave him a worried look. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"What did you say, peasant?" Azula said angrily.

"I bet I can beat you in an Agni Kai, even without firebending!" Ash said.

"Care to wager on that, hot-head?" Azula said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Ash said.

"Very well," Azula said. "If I lose, I'll go back to the Boiling Rock. If you lose I'm taking the over throne and your life. Oh, and just to make sure you don't run off..." She grabbed Dawn and held her by the wrists. "I'm taking this blue-haired girl that you seem to be oddly attracted to hostage. It would be a shame if something happened to her." She smiled deviously at Dawn. Worry filled Dawn's eyes. "Please help me, Ash." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Fine. I won't back down. I'd rather die than have something happen to her." Ash said.

"Very good. You better be ready, Ash." Azula said. She dragged Dawn along with her. "Goodbye for now, Zuzu."

Zuko was angered. "I'll help you prepare for the fight." Zuko said to Ash. "Thanks." said Ash.

Sunset came, and everyone was at the battlefield. Ash and Azula faced each other, taking off the traditional cover-ups to prepare for battle. Ash had his shirt off, baggy pants, and armbands on the top of both his forearms. Azula had a red tanktop and baggy pants.

Ash looked behind Azula. He saw Dawn in chains. 'Don't worry, Dawn,' he thought. 'I'll win this for you.'

"Ready?" Azula said.

"I'm ready." Ash said. Their battle began. Ash came running up to Azula, going for a punch, but Azula stopped him with one hand and pushed him down. She started shooting fire blasts at him, but was dodging them. Azula kept shooting.

During the commotion, Aang whispered to Katara: "I'm gonna go help Dawn." He rushed over to Dawn quietly. She looked up. "Aang?"

"Shh, I'm going to get you out of these chains." He blew a breath of ice on the cuffs and broke them in two with an airbending move.

"Thank you!" Dawn whispered.

"No problem." Aang said. He rushed her over to the sidelines.

The battle continued. Ash went for a punch to Azula but it was stopped by her. He tried the other hand. Same result. So he flip kicked her in the face.

"AAH!" Azula yelled. Her nose bled. "Oh, now your going to get it you FILTHY PEASANT!" She was beggining the move to shoot lightning at him. She caught Dawn in the corner of her eye. "WHAT?" Azula screamed. Then she got a devilish idea. Within a second, she changed her target from Ash to Dawn. Ash noticed what she was doing and started to rush over to Dawn. She shot the lightning. Ash jumped in front of her and got shot instead.

"AAASH!" Dawn screamed.

Ash layed helpless on the ground, lightning shocking his body everywhere.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF AZULA!" Zuko screamed. He took out his knife and ran quickly toward Azula. She tried to stop him, but before she could do anything, she was stabbed in the back. She fell to the ground.

" You... fool..." Azula managed to say before she faded away.

Dawn was at Ash's side. "Ash? Ash, come on, baby, stay with me." Dawn lifted his head. "Ash c'mon, baby, wake up! ASH!" Ash slightly opened his eyes. "D-Dawn... I.. I... love you..." Dawn cried. Katara dragged him up against a wall to prop him up to heal him. "OK, hold still." She healed all the lightning out of him, but he still had a scar on his stomach from the impact. His eyes were still closed though.

"Ash?" Dawn said. "ASH! Ash..." She embraced his body. "No, don't leave me. I love you."

She laid him back against the wall to look at his face one last time. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on his face. Dawn then heard a little moan. She looked at Ash. He was opening his eyes! He's alive!

"D-Dawn?"

"ASH!" Dawn hugged him. "Oh my gosh I thought I lost you!"

"Well I'm here now. Ow..." Ash said

"The scar'll hurt for a while. You should take it easy." Katara said.

Dawn and Ash looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. They then looked back at each other and hugged, with Dawn sobbing because she was so happy Ash was alive. Ash silently cried, too while stroking her hair.

Sokka teared up. "Sokka, are you crying?" Toph asked. "What? NO. I'm just... I got something in my eye." Sokka then sobbed. "AND IT'S REALLY HURTS! AAHAHAHAAAA!" (Ah, good ol' Sokka to send in some comic relief!)

"Dawn, Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" Aang said to them.

"Sure!" they said.

"How would you like to have bending abilities?" Aang asked.

"You can do that?" Ash said.

"Yeah, with energybending. It's what only a fully-realized Avatar can use. It can not only take away people's bending, but I learned you can also share your abilities. So what elements would you like?"

"Water!" Dawn said.

"Air!" Ash said.

"Very well, I'll give them to you tommorow. It'll be like a ceremony. You wear Water Tribe clothes," he said to Dawn, "and you wear Air Nomad clothes. You can borrow my old outfit." Aang said to Ash. "Remember, tomorrow at noon." He went to tell the Gaang about it.

The next day, the Gaang was at the ceremony in the palace. Theywere standing outside. Ash and Dawn stood on a platform. Dawn looked like Katara with her outfit on and her hair braided like Katara. Ash looked like Aang, but with hair and without tattooed arrows on him. Ash looked over to Dawn and smiled.

Aang and Katara came up to them. Katara painted the Chinese sign of water on Dawn's forehead. Aang went over to Ash and painted the Chinese sign of air on Ash's forehead. Katara walked behind Aang, and he stood in front of both of them. "Ash, Dawn," he said. "Do you promise to use your elements wisely, and to not use them for granted?"

"We promise." they said.

"Then, Dawn," Aang said, placing his palm on her forehead. "I hereby give you waterbending will be able to heal others with it as well." A glow came from Aang's arrow on his arm and Dawn's symbol glowed blue. When Aang was done, the symbol disappeared. "And Ash," he placed his palm on Ash's forehead. "I hereby give you airbending abilities." Ash's symbol glowed light blue, then dissapeared. "Well, give it a try." Aang said.

Katara placed a bowl of water at Dawn's feet. "Make the water rise. Imagine you are pulling it up." Katara said. Dawn lifted her hands and the water rose.

"I can waterbend!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ash, try and throw a punch straight into the air." Ash punched and air blew out of his fist.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"If you think that's cool, watch this!" Aang made a ball of air and started to ride it.

"Nice, lemme try!" Ash did the same and it worked. "Cool!"

Suki handed them their old clothes. "Here, we washed them for you."

"Thanks." Ash and Dawn said. "Can we keep these clothes, too, Aang and Katara?

"Sure!" they said.

Everyone then heard a strange noise. The portal was opening again.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys." Ash said.

"Wait!" Aang said. "Take these scrolls to help you learn your skills."

"Thanks!" Dawn said. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone said.

They went into the portal and they were back in the forest.

"Wow," Dawn said. "What an adventure!"

_~The End~_

First fanfic! Hope you liked! If you are a friend of mine and you came here just to read it and never watched Avatar, learn all you need to know here: .com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki

Bye! Stay flamin'!  
>~Avatardy13<p> 


End file.
